Cafe Mochas and Vanilla Lattes
by OrEoRoLo
Summary: Ororo and Remy are forcibly sent on vacation by Xavier, I mean it's only been five years since they've had one. Going to Hawaii for the summer seems perfect for them to set up and establish a real relationship. Some ROLO too!
1. Gosh Darned Ketchup Packets

_**Café Mochas and Vanilla Lattes**_

Summary: Ororo and Remy are forcibly sent on vacation by Xavier, I mean it's only been five years since they've had one. He sends them to Hawaii for the summer, and it's perfect for them to set up and establish an intimate and lasting relationship, or so we hope.

Disclaimer: You know, that I know, that you know, that I know, that I do not own the X-Men and I am not gaining any profit from this fictional story. This story has a bazillion of mature themes, so if you offend easily I apologize. I have not yet perfected all of Gambit's characteristics or accent so if I am off I do apologize. BTW, I have set Ororo and Gambit's age both to be pretty young, like early twenties, so hints, they will be very playful, especially Ororo. I hope you enjoy and please R&R.

A/N: I have edited this story drastically. I have combined both chapter one and two together, and have created a new chapter two. This will help assist with the fluidity of this story. Hope you all enjoy, and special shout out to all the faithful's out there that has inspired me to continue on with this story, especially Beanie McChimp.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

_**Chapter One**_

_**Gosh darned ketchup packets**_

Ororo stepped back and placed her hands on her hips, observing the three pieces of luggage full of wardrobe choices and hygienic tools. Finally after two long ridiculous weeks of packing, the task was complete. She had no idea what she was going to do with her time, knowing she did not have missions to attend, danger-room sessions to prepare, or war-room meetings to sit down and bother with. Free time, was that even a phrase? Not one she was accustomed to at least. The fact that she and Remy were going to be alone was another adventure. What kind of trouble will the two ex-thieves find themselves in? She clapped her hands together, the friction causing dust to elapse from them.

"What could Remy be doing?" she asked herself. She decided she was curious enough to go see for herself. She ventured off down the hall to his room, not even bothering to knock for permission to enter. As she opened the door, she saw the Cajun, sitting on his bed throwing tube socks into his suitcase.

"Remy?"

"Sit" he ordered, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. She did as he instructed and began pairing matching tube socks together, then handing them for him to score.

"You are such an unorganized man" she insulted giving him another neatly folded pair.

"If Remy can find it, 'den it be ok non?" he asked. Ororo giggled and used a gust of wind to force Remy to the floor, his head landing in his sloppy suitcase.

"So, can you find anything?" she asked between laughs. Remy pulled himself out of his suitcase and looked at Ororo with a smile. He ran his hands along his hair to smooth out his pulled back tresses.

"Playin' games now Stormy?" he asked with a smile. Ororo batted her eyes, her long thick, dark eyelashes seductively telling him to 'come closer'. He jumped atop of her, straddling her hips and pinning her arms on either side of her.

"Get off of me Remy" she shrieked, laughing uncontrollably. Her sides and cheeks began to hurt from the extension of her laughter, but the pain subdued with the pleasure of her own happiness.

"Non! Remy 'tink he be likin' it from dis angle chere" he said kissing her cheeks tenderly with supple, soft lips. Although, Ororo couldn't control her giggles, the mere touch of Remy's baby soft lips sent shivers down spine, and goose bumps all over her arms.

"Please Remy, stop!" she begged. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? He backed away from her, and took his respective seat. Ororo sat up and composed herself, feeling the rush still, massaging her cheeks, willing them to relax.

"I will get you back" she declared, throwing a sock at him.

"In what way chere?" he asked leaning closer to her lips, willing her to move forward to meet his.

"You shall see" she said pushing him away. Is this what Hawaii would be like? And if so, what will be the results of this flirtatious play? Ororo did not know, and she was only excited by the possibilities. She would soon find out, what the end of the tunnel had to offer.

"I will be back" she announced, standing to her feet.

Ororo's cut off shorts revealed long never ending shapely mocha legs, those shorts hugging curvaceous hips, and a voluptuous rear. Her tiny, defined waist and sleek curved back glides up to full, ample breast, covered by a thin piece of cloth, a department store believed to be shirt. Toned and slender arms, shapely shoulders separated by a long swan like neck, carrying a diamond adorned by thigh grazing curly snow white hair. Blue crystalline almond shaped eyes slanted only at the corners, a dainty delicate nose, full supple lips made up the make-up that detailed the metaphorical diamond adorned on her body. He has never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as the woman before him.

"Where are y' goin'?" he asked.

"Just to speak with the Professor"

"Do y' need Remy to come?" he asked standing to his feet, feeling a sudden need to protect her.

"To see the Professor? No" she answered nonchalantly. She kissed him on his cheek and left after ordering him to pack his luggage properly.

Ororo didn't really need to see the Professor; she just needed to escape Remy's presence for a moment, just to collect herself. Remy LeBeau was of a different breed, no one could resist his charm, and Ororo was no exception. Maybe ,it was his mid-back silk tresses, as auburn as red river clay. Maybe his smooth buttermilk skin, his lean muscular body, the casually fit clothes only enhancing his beautiful form. Maybe, it's his smile, both white and beautiful, a spoken ad for a Crest toothpaste commercial. Maybe his red on black eyes and tasty lips, both divine and remarkable, or possibly his strong chiseled jawline, one of the many things that made his very male. She found Charles in the library, his favorite place in the world.

"Charles" Ororo greeted.

"Ororo, excited for your vacation I assume" he said putting down his book on American history, and taking his glasses off.

"Yes, of course" she said with a smile, sitting beside him.

"What are you doing down here child? Shouldn't you be packing or helping Gambit?" he asked placing a hand on her arm tenderly.

"I am finished packing, and I just left Remy, I needed a break from him" she said with a smile.

"I am sure" he said with a knowing smile. Ororo blushed, unable to look Charles in his eyes. He always knew how to stay in the know, especially with the help of his powers. Funny thing was, he never needed to probe others minds to understand their emotions, they always were thinking loud enough they could have psychic conversations with him and not even know it. Maybe coming to Charles wasn't a good idea.

"So, tomorrow is the day, are you apprehensive?" he asked changing the subject.

"No" she answered picking up one of the marbles that sat on the coffee table. "You said so yourself Charles, we need this vacation" Ororo answered rolling the small marble along her fingers.

"Yes, I did, and…"

"Ro! Oh, hey Professor. Are you two hungry? We're ordering pizza"

"Oh, no Jubilee, I am fine" she answered as the Professor shook his head no. Jubilee smiled and looked towards the group of hungry mutants waiting for her reply.

"Bobby, tell them to make a large veggie pizza for Ro and the Professor" she yelled smiling.

"We said we were 'not' hungry, Jubilee" Ororo protested.

"Yeah, you are" Jubilee said leaving the room to join the other bunch.

"Go child" Professor ordered with a sly smile, picking up his ignored book from his lap. American History on Mutant Genetic ,Traits and Theories, his favorite book since the Bible. The man loves knowledge, and will continue to fill his head with such until the day he leaves this Earth. Ororo smiled and left the library, leaving Charles in his entire pleasured splendor. Gambit came down the stairs watching the unsuspecting Ororo leave the library, thoughts thrown in the air. He snuck behind her and scooped her in his strong arms, smelling her scent of vanilla and sandalwood; this trip to Hawaii was going to be his opportunity.

"Remy, what are doing?" she asked with an innocent giggle, tilting her head to give him better access, he gladly took an opportune to taste.

"It's a trap Ro" Bobby said peaking at the playful friends.

"Excuse me mon ami?" Remy asked putting his tongue back in his mouth.

"See, he's forming his net, doing cute things to get you to like him, so he can get you right where he wants you. Then he's going to drop his net, and knowing Remy, you'll be trapped forever, but fear not dear Ororo" Bobby ran up to Ororo as Remy put her down, he wiggled his brows and continued, "I'll set you free"

"Shut up Bobby, get over here, and stop drooling like a thirsty dog" Kitty said dragging the Iceman violently. Ororo and Gambit laughed, Bobby always said thing's 'out of whack' as Jubilee puts it.

"Done wit' de packin' "he announced using his pelvis to bump Ororo's hips.

"You want me, don't you Gambit?" Oh no! She used his code- name, which meant she was seeing right through him like a sheer veil over a black figure. She swayed her hips seductively as she circled Remy, trailing her petite hand along his shoulders.

"Dat a problem?" he asked challenging her.

"Possibly for you" she said as she stopped behind reaching to lick his ear.

"Remy like dat" he said as he pulled her in front of him, bending down to her, resting his hands just above her round voluptuous rear.

"Ahem!" Gambit looked over Ororo and saw the asshole of all the assholes.

"What de hell y' want Wolverine?" Gambit asked annoyed. Every time he gets close enough to get a kiss from **his** (or soon to be) woman, some shit head always interrupts him, and that someone is always Wolve-fucking-rine.

"Calm down Cajun. I just thought you two needed to breathe the air and not each other" he said holding a beer in his hand as he walked closer to the two friends.

"We inside, ain't no fresh air in here" Gambit retorted, pulling Ororo closer.

"Smells fresh to me" Logan responded looking at the beautiful goddess, taking a strong whiff.

"To bad de Wolverine got ta smell it from a distance" Gambit said grabbing Ororo's hand and going to the steps.

"Not as distant as you think" he scuffed leaning against a wall.

"If it y' ain't in de woods wit' de other rodents den y' ain't smellin' Remy's fresh air" he responded stopping his quest. Ororo grabbed Remy's arm and shook her head, a fight she has witnessed one too many times.

"Come Remy" she requested pulling him to the stairs. Gambit picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, allowing Logan to get a last view of her ass.

"Remember dis image mon ami, cause next time y' see dis, it's cause y' dreamin' it"

Ororo allowed her hair to fall over her face, men can be scoundrels. She looked at her watch that read 6pm. Both she and Remy will sleep, even if she has to render him unconscious, they have a long flight tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

_**On the plane to Honolulu, Hawaii**_

"Follow me to the restroom in 5 minutes" Ororo ordered, rising from her seat to walk to the aisle.

"Excuse me chere?" he asked confused grabbing her wrist, stopping her.

"The restroom, go in there in five minutes" she finished, returning to her quest. Remy watched Ororo enter the airplanes bathroom casually and closed the door. He sunk into his seat nervously. Did Ororo understand what she was telling him? Hell, who cares? He never questions a woman throwing herself at him, especially not Ororo. Wonder what the sudden change in her was? Maybe, she finally confessed her undying love for him to herself. 'Haaa, don't kid y'self mon ami'. He knew it wasn't five minutes, possibly only two minutes tops when he rose from his seat and walked to the bathroom. He momentarily stared at the door before opening it and walking inside, not even bothering to look at his surroundings to ensure the coast was clear. He quickly locked the door behind him, then turned to Ororo who was sitting on the sink, legs spread, and her mini skirt lifted to her waist, her thong panties a forgotten garment on the floor. He swallowed the lump in his throat, mesmerized by an image only God can create. Her thigh grazing layered hair tossed over her shoulders like a curly silk heap of tendrils and waves. She perched her lips and grabbed Remy by the collar, crushing her lips with his. She assaulted his mouth with her tongue using the defiant tool to tease him, sending shivers down his spine. She freed his should length tresses from its caged confines, throwing the bondage rubber band on the floor. His auburn hair fell around his face, framing his beauty effortlessly.

"Let's make this quick" she said seductively. She grabbed Remy's belt and quickly removed it, unbuttoning and sliding his well fit jeans down, allowing them to fall to his knees. Skilled hands lightly stroked his length, the heat pulsating from her palm to his member, causing a drip of his seed to escape the tip. She took her index finger and wiped up his seed, bringing the finger to her lips.

"Mmm. You taste better than I imagined" she purred. He walked closer to her and wrapped his hands around her thighs, sliding her closer to him for easier access. He played with her moist valley with the tip of his well sized cock, rewarded by a squirm from his teasing play.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"It's gon be a minute. Remy takin' a shit" Remy shouted. Ororo giggled and kissed Remy deeply.

"Oh Remy, do not toy" she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck. He entered within her tightened opening, forcing himself all the way. She bit her bottom lip, silencing her tempting screams. He filled her up; slowly stroking her as her body slowly customized to his fit. Ororo concentrated on the weather surrounding the plane just as much as she did Remy. With every stroke, the winds picked up, causing turbulence, only intensifying the satisfaction for them. He lifted her, and slammed her against the door, temporarily knocking the air out of her.

"Yes, Remy. Harder" she moaned. He savagely penetrated her, no longer caring about how discreet they should be, or that they could be heard outside the bathroom. Remy reverenced in this moment, and he always would. The feel of wetness, soaking his member and thighs, she compared to an ocean, just as beautiful and just as satisfying. Ororo arched her back, and began riding Remy, almost causing him to lose his footing.

"Damn chere" he moaned. She bounced up and down, silencing her moans as best she could. Remy kissed the exposed length of her neck, running his tongue along the sensitive flesh. He tightened his hold along the small of her back, ignoring the knocks on the other side of the door. She reached down and began playing with her clitoris, aggressively swaying her fingers back and forth, only moistening her already drenched area. He pumped harder, belligerently urging his own release, as Ororo tightened her muscles around him.

"Ahh…chere…Remy 'bout to cum" he moaned.

"Yes…me too" she responded, just as if they were one, they climaxed in unison, both drenched in sweat, unable to stand. After only moments of resting, they quickly dressed and one at a time, left the bathroom, and went back to their seats. Only moments after seating, a flight attendant approached them with quite a smirk.

"You two may want to take separate bathrooms next time" she said and then quickly walked away. Ororo and Remy both blushed and giggled at each other, the winds dying down.

"Remy" she called.

"Petite" he answered, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth.

"Remy" she called, now sounding more distant.

"Stormy" he answered irritably.

"Remy, wake up! We are here" she shook him, waking him violently.

"Ro" he said, reaching out to her. She rolled her eyes and continued getting their bags from the overhead storage compartment. He looked around to see he truly was on the plane, but apparently never became a member of 'The Mile High Club'.

"Remy, whatever dream you have had, it's over. It is time to get up, and help me with these bags" she ordered.

"Damn" he cursed kicking the chair in front of him. 'All dat be a dream?' he asked himself. "Shit" he cursed again. Ororo rolled her eyes once more, and threw Remy's back pack at him as she walked down the aisle exiting the plane, with him following along, sulking.

'My dick still hard'

TBC


	2. Good Googily Moogily

_**Café Mochas and Vanilla Lattes**_

Summary: Ororo and Remy are forcibly sent on vacation by Xavier, I mean it's only been five years since they've had one. He sends them to Hawaii for the summer, and it's perfect for them to set up and establish an intimate and lasting relationship, or so we hope.

Disclaimer: You know, that I know, that you know, that I know, that I do not own the X-Men and I am not gaining any profit from this fictional story. This story has a bazillion of mature themes, so if you offend easily I apologize. I have not yet perfected all of Gambit's characteristics or accent so if I am off I do apologize. BTW, I have set Ororo and Gambit's age both to be pretty young, like early twenties, so hints, they will be very playful, especially Ororo. I hope you enjoy and please R&R.

A/N: I have edited this story drastically. I have combined both chapter one and two together, and have created a new chapter two. This will help assist with the fluidity of this story. Hope you all enjoy, and special shout out to all the faithful's out there that has inspired me to continue on with this story, especially Beanie McChimp.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Good Googily Moogily**_

"Aloha" Ororo smiled as the young woman extends her hands holding several beautiful floral leis.

"Aloha" Ororo greeted as she allowed the woman to put the colorful necklace on. Ororo admired it briefly before saying thank you.

"Welcome to Hawaii" She cheered. Ororo thanked her again and began walking past her when she realized Remy was nowhere near her. She turned around to see Remy stumbling out of the airplane. He clumsily slipped on the last step, falling to his knees like an uncoordinated teenaged girl.

"Shit" he muttered, looking around to see exactly how many onlookers saw his embarrassing knee breaking fall.

"May I have an extra one of these?" Ororo asked.

"Sure" The woman said, giving Ororo another lei. Ororo ran over to Remy as he gathered himself.

"Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii" Ororo greeted as she placed the floral lei over him, to fall around his neck.

"Thank y' cherie" He said as he grabbed his bag from the floor. Ororo smiled at him sweetly, running her hand along his arm. They briefly smiled at each other before continuing inside of the airport. After a 9 hour flight, getting the opportunity to stretch their legs was a God-send. It took them very little time for them to grab their suitcases and get their rental.

"Look chere, I understand we tryin' to conserve money an all, but did we have ta get a Prius?" Remy asked observing the red colored car.

"What is wrong with the car, Gambit?" Ororo asked stuffing her bags in the trunk and backseat.

"It looks like somethin' you carpool rugrats in" Remy stated stretching his hands out to what he considered a fashion abomination.

"Remy, it's a car. It is excellent on gas mileage". Ororo stepped back to view the car, '_this is an unattractive car'_, but she couldn't let Remy know she agreed. "I think it's adorable" Remy arched his brow at her. Ororo put her hands up in defeat, her mental admission wavering her fight. "Fine Gambit, if you want to change the cars around, then you shall go inside, and do it yourself. You shall also put the bags in the new car" Ororo looked to Remy as he smiled widely at her.

Remy couldn't run inside of Enterprise fast enough. Ororo leaned against the economical car as she waited for Remy to return with the keys to their new car. As the minutes flew by, Remy walked out with new keys and snatched the old keys from Ororo. Ororo began unloading her bags and placing them beside her. Remy pulled up beside the Prius, in a vehicle that evil Satan wouldn't be ashamed to drive in. He grabbed Ororo's bags and put them in the new car and quickly, his bags already resting in the backseat.

"What is this?" she asked, admiring the gorgeous red car.

"Our car! Get in chere" This very intelligent and stylish douchebag replaced their economical, money saving, spacious car with a 2013 Camero ZL1 convertible. Ororo stared, wide eyed and mouth agape, gaining an eye roll from Remy. "Get in de damn car woman!" He demanded. Ororo sashayed over to the passenger side of the car and got in. Remy swiftly got in the driver's side and turned the car on, the power of the engine giving Ororo a three second orgasm.

"What about Prius?" She asked, pointing to the car sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

"Dey can get it" he said as he let the top down and drove off.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

_**The Kahala Hotel and Resort**_

"Thank the goddess, this is away from Waikiki" Ororo sighed, folding one of her shirts and placing them in the drawer.

" 'Y don't like downtown chere?" Remy asked.

"I don't like the amorous amount of tourists" She corrected, folding another shirt.

"Tis only one bed here, chere" Remy said as he began jumping on the bed.

Ororo watched Remy taunt her as he played on the bed like a child, continuously jumping up and down, flopping his hands about. Ororo grabbed him by his ankles, and pulled, Remy fell to his defeat, falling on his back, the WWE would have been impressed.

"Stop jumping on that bed like a child" she chided, holding back a giggle. Remy gathered himself and sat up, raising a beautifully chiseled eyebrow.

Ororo continued folding her shirts and placing them neatly in the drawers, never to be one to live out of a suitcase.

"Tis boring cherie" Remy complained, slapping his hands on the bed.

"Want to help me?" She asked peering over her shoulder.

"Non" he said simply, taking his hair out of the confines of its ponytail. His hair fell along his face, making Ororo swoon. Not going unnoticed by Remy, he smirked as Ororo tried to return to her previous chore, her backside swaying from one side, to the other.

"Dance fo' Gambit" He demanded, never taking his eyes off her…or her ass, really.

"What?" she asked putting a hand on her hip, turning to him.

" 'Y heard me chere. Dance fo' Gambit, and I'll finish folding dem clothes fo' ya" he bargained. Ororo arched a perfectly shaped brow and looked to a small radio resting on the nightstand next to the bed. She walked to it and clicked on the dial, and immediately was hit by the bass of a drum. She began to sway her hips to the beat, removing her shirt with the rhythm. Remy's eyes bulged as her watched her; his loins quickly responding as she messily play in her hair.

'_He wants a show? I'll give him a show'_

'_To bad she ain't wearin' dat damn skirt from my_ dream' he thought as he stared at her yoga pants, which hugged her like a second skin. Clad now, in her beautiful white lacey bra, and black yoga pants, feet as bare as her torso. This was no dream, Ororo was giving him a private show, and enjoy it, he shall. She looked at him, and sauntered over to him, proud like a lioness leading her pride, only a quality she can bestow.

_Kissing like a bandit stealing time  
Underneath the sycamore tree  
Cupid by the hour sends valentines  
To my sweet lover and me_

She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly caressing him, bringing them to his face. She swayed her hips, doing figure eights, seductively smiling at him, and giving him a quick wink. She flicked her tongue out at him, tasting the tip of his nose. Her hair fell around her shoulders and cascades down her back, resting above her backside.

_Slowely  
Surely  
Yours appetite is more than I know  
Sweetly  
Softly  
I'm falling in love with you_

She straightened slightly, still keeping a curve in her stance, gliding her hands over his. She placed his hands on her buttocks and encouraged him to squeeze, which he happily obliged. Remy pulled her to him, causing her to bring her hands to his neck. She leaned down, a strong need to taste him suddenly overcoming her self-control. Still swaying her hips, she lifted one leg, placing it on his shoulder, grinding against him.

_Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
A wishing well of butterfly tear  
Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
A wishing well of crocodile cheers_

He swiftly flipped Ororo over, so he could really look at her. Lying on the bed, looking up at him as he hovered above her, she had the look of desire written all over her features. She unconsciously raised her pelvis to rub against Remy's hardness, the music forgotten, but still heard.

"Damn, cherie" he whispered, grabbing her wrists, pinning her hands above her head. She parted her lips, wetting them with her tongue.

"I am not done dancing" she moaned as her drew tiny circles on her wrists.

"Non, you're not" Ororo parted her legs for him, welcoming his hardness against her heat. _  
_

_Hugging like a monkey see monkey do  
Right beside a riverboat gambler  
Erotic images float through my head__  
__I wanna be your midnight rambler  
Quickly  
Quickly  
The blood races through my veins  
Quickly  
Loudly _

_I wanna hear those sugar bells ring_

Ororo wrapped her legs around his waist, as he brought his lips to her neck. One kiss…Two kisses….Three kisses…Ahhh his tongue. His tongue assaulted her skin, forcing her skin to respond to him, forcing her body to respond to him. Ororo titled her head towards him, flicking her tongue out, gaining a sweet taste of his lips. He looked towards her, slowly moving closer to her, inching to her mouth, the prize. He could feel her hot breath against his lips as he perched his lips, willing her to come to him.

_Wish me love…_

The static was loud and disruptive, causing them to stop in their tracks. '_De Goddamn radio went out'_. Remy looked to the radio and snatched it out of the wall, tossing it aside. He tried to recapture the moment, but could see the lust in Ororo's eyes were fading.

"It's gone ain't it?" he asked. Ororo looked away from him, and gave a stiff nod.Remy kissed her on her forehead and went straight to the bathroom. He gently closed the door and locked it, ensuring he would have absolutely no interruptions.

"_What de FUCK! FUCK Y' TERENCE AND Y' GODDAMN WISHING FUCKIN' WELL! FIRST DE DAMN DREAM AND NOW DE DAMN RADIO. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H" _Remy silently screamed to himself as he punched at the air, and banged his head against the wall. He sat on the edge of the tub, holding his head in one hand, and used the other to turn on the shower as cold as he could take it.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Remy, is everything ok?" Ororo's soft voice said behind the door.

"Yes" he said a little harder than he intended.

"Open the door Etienne" she demanded softly. Remy did as he was told, and opened it for her. He snatched his shirt off impatiently and dropped his pants, stepping out of them aggressively, consequently, it caused him to stumble and fall into the tub. Ororo covered her mouth instinctively, to ensure she could catch the laughter before it threatened to slip. She turned the shower off and knelt down to kiss Remy sweetly on the lips, gliding her tongue along his teeth.

"Be patient, it will come. I want it to come" she said, catching his gaze. "Take your shower, we shall go out tonight" She left the bathroom to go pick something out to wear, giving Remy new hopes.


End file.
